1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restroom stall barriers and more particularly pertains to a new restroom stall barrier device for preventing children from locking the door and crawling out of the stall beneath the side walls or the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of restroom stall barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, restroom stall barriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,532; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,302; U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,011; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,178; U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,200; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,827.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new restroom stall barrier device. The prior art includes grates being attached to windows and are used to cook foods thereupon.